


Power Rangers: Demon Hunters

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: Supernatural/Power Rangers Crossover
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Oliver ends up in Purgatory four months after the defeat of Mesogog at the end of PRDT(2004). Eight years later in 2012, Dean Winchester and the Angel Castiel end up in Purgatory after killing Dick Roman. Dean, Castiel, & Tommy team up to find way a out of Purgatory and back to the real world.</p><p>AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craig Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Craig+Scott).



> I don't own Supernatural or Power Rangers. Eric Kripke & TheCW own Supernatural. Saban owns Power Rangers. I don't profit from this work of FanFiction.I don't make any money from writing this work of FanFiction. This work of FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only. I'm just borrowing the characters of Supernatural & Power Rangers.
> 
> AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter starts with Tommy Oliver back in Angel Grove, California after the events of PRDT that occurred in Reefside California.

Prologue: The Beginning. Angel Grove, California, Year:(2004), PRDT, One Month Later, Late December,   Tuesday 10:00 PM.       It's dark outside Angel Grove. There's not a single person roaming the city streets. Not at the late hour.  All of Angel Grove's citizen's are asleep in their beds. All except one: Tommy Oliver. He was patrolling the city streets. He was looking for somebody who was in need of help. When He and the other Dino Thunder Rangers defeated Mesogog, Tommy along with Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent lost their Ranger Powers. He was a man has it in his blood to help people. He needs to help people. If he doesn't he might just go insane.   Tommy Oliver is just one of those kind of guys who when they become a Power Ranger and they see monsters hurting the people that they love and destroying the city that they also love, their instincts kick in and they end up defeating the monster and/or monsters and save their city and their loved ones. And what they feel afterwards is unlike anything they have ever felt before. So when Tommy stopped being a Power Ranger so he could goto college, get a P.H.D in Paleontology so he could teach high school science all he felt was a hole in heart where he kept the memories of his past as a Power Ranger buried deep within himself. Bringing himself out of his musings, Tommy shakes his head trying to get rid of the images and the emotions that had invaded his mind for just a moment. He hears a noise from behind him. He turns around and just stands there trying to figure out what exactly made the noise. He walks back in the direction that he came from. He hears the noise again. "What the hell", he says squinting trying to peer into the darkness to see what had caused the noise in the first place. While waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he suddenly felt uneasy the hair on the back of his neck prickly, but there is one problem: No wind is blowing. When he shakes his head to get rid of the uneasy ness he felt, he suddenly noticed something ahead of him in the darkness. A shadow. A shadow that was starting to take shape.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds out who the shadow/shape is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or Power Rangers. If I did, this crossover would have happened a long time ago. I don't make any profit from writing this fanfic.

The shape formed into someone that Tommy believed was long dead. Tommy: "No it can't be you you're, you're dead". The person that the shape formed into was none other than Rita Repulsa. Rita Repulsa: " Don't worry you're pretty little head Tommy, you will be dead soon enough." Tommy replys with "What". His mind can't comprehend with what his eyes are seeing. It's just impossible. It's like his feet are stuck in quicksand and he is sinking. Unable to save himself from certain death. Rita Repulsa: " Yes you will be dead and I will have finally killed the pesky Green Power Ranger that has escape my grasp. But first I have to cast a spell on you, so that when you die your soul will goto a place that even your worst nightmares are scared of." "Hell?", he asks her trying to figure out what the hell she is talking about. " No My dear" , she replys " It's much much worse than hell, it's called Purgatory". She raises her staff towards Tommy. She starts chanting in a different language. He can't tell what she is saying, but it sounds a lot like Latin. Green and White sparks start shoot out of her staff and the Green and White sparks turn into beams of light. The beams of light surround him and they hit just once and the beams of light flow back into Rita Repulsa's staff, leaving him surprised that he's not dead. When the beams of light touched him he didn't feel any pain all he felt was a slight tickle. Tommy: " What the hell was that?" And Rita replys with " You'll see soon enough."

Rita Repulsa points her staff at Tommy and a weird light starts to appear from it. Tommy: "What the hell?", He asks Rita for the thousandth time. Rita Repulsa: "Goodbye Tommy Oliver". The Beam of light hits Tommy and he screams in pain. There's a pain that hits him everywhere. His vision starts to blur, his energy weakens. He can barely keep his eyes open. His body falls to hard, cold ground and all Tommy can feel is the darkness that is starting to seep into his vains. And all he sees is an empty dark void, and he finally closes his eyes in defeat and dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I want to hear feedback. If I have any grammatical errors please tell me in your comments & I will fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this FanFiction. The reason why I'm writing a Supernatural/Power Rangers Crossover is because there really isn't that many Supernatural/Power Rangers Crossovers written. This is going to be really epic and different. It's going to be about 84 chapters. So if you are going to read it , stay for the long haul.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This FanFic is in indefinite hiatus.


End file.
